Ben-Varrey
Name: Ben-Varrey Sub-Types: Ceasg - Fresh-Water Shinkaigyo - Deep-Ocean Homeworld: An Domhan Notes: Though the specifics are unsure to modern scientists, the most commonly accepted theory is that the Preservers transferred a population of one or more of the Merfolk ancestral species to their purpose created quantum duplicate world, An Domhan, where they were protected from Anunnaki interference and 'guided' in their own unique evolutionary processes. The net result was a new species, the Ben-Varrey, evolved from the same seed stock as the Merfolk, making them distant cousins. Unlike the more uniform Merfolk, Ben-Varrey evolved to be just as many varied sub-races as humans. Though modern experts don't know how, each variant of Ben-Varrey has genetic ties to a different species of non-sentient sea-life. This is reflected not only in their physical appearances, such as the form of their tail-fin, but in their biological abilities and traits, be it toxic excretion to easily replaceable teeth to slime excretion. There are also members of the species who exhibit behavioral traits similar to the fish species they resemble. No matter if they have legs or a tail, any Ben-Varrey is easily distinguishable by their ear-fins. Though the specific appearance is dependent on the specific sub-race, the placement is always the same - behind the ears on each side of the head. Like with humans, there is no species-wide culture for the Ben-Varrey. It varies between not only sub-race but also the region of the planet they call home. In addition, since An Domhan has come under the umbrella of the Imperial Union Of Planets, there are members of the species who are integrating into off-world cultures as well. Possessing a complicated respiratory system, one that combines both lungs and gills together, they are equally comfortable both breathing air and extracting needed oxygen from water. Though this means there are unique respiratory diseases and issues that can afflict Ben-Varrey that are unknown to other species, not many are so exotic as to make them to hard to treat. Still, there are still doctors that specialize in Ben-Varrey, often members of the species themselves. Prior to the Imperial Union's arrival on the planet, the Ben-Varrey, in co-operation with their world's humans, had developed a specialized form of medical nanotechnology, known as Mer-Meds. This nanotech allowed Ben-Varrey to shift their tail-fins into human-like legs for life on the surface. However, they only provided a short duration effect and required regular doses through-out the day - as, even on land, Ben-Varrey prefer sleeping with their tail-fins, those on lands use special sleepwear that keep things moisturized while they sleep, instead of legs, not much research was done to further develop the nanotech. After the Imperial Union's arrival, however, they combined their own nanotech into Mer-Meds to create one that lasted longer throughout the day. Starting from puberty, female Ben-Varrey generally produce unfertilized eggs, the number varies between different sub-races; though some give birth to live young. Genetically, it is theoretically possible for hybrid off-spring between different Ben-Varrey races and even a Ben-Varrey-human parentage, but, so far, no attempts have been made and mixed-race couples usually adopt instead. Category:Species Category:Trans-Oceanic States